Fable: The beginning
by zero cool 1995
Summary: Hell comes upon the boy who trains for his mother, father, and sister's vengeance. His name is Fable.Follow the journey that is his life.
1. fable

Author's Note: Hey, this is Bryan. I didn't write all of this on my own, I had help from my cousin Shebby (God Boy's Girl).

Thanks Shebby!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or the storyline for this first chapter.

* * *

The sound of dripping blood echo's in my ear my name is assassin but you can call me fable, but this isn't wear we start no, it was the summer of seventeen sixty-three in Albany. I was ten and a half years old.

"Fable," his father said. "What?" Fable said. "It's your sister's birthday she's turning ten. Get her a present, do a good deed and I'll give you a coin each time, okay?" said his father. "Ok," said Fable. "Now run along," said his father. He ran out of his house he went around the third house. He saw this man and woman kissing and he looked over. "Boy, I'll give you a coin if you don't tell my wife," said the man.

"Okay," Said Fable. The man gives him a coin to keep up his half of the bargain, but he has an idea to go tell the man's wife so that he can get _another_ coin from his father, so that he doesn't have to keep going around doing good deeds.

So he goes and tells the wife and he snuck around the corner so he can hear the conversation between the married couple. It wasn't a decent argument.

"How dare you cheat on me, you bastard?!" The woman screamed. "My mother was right about you!"

"But I wasn't doing anything with her! She just came to ask me a question!"

"That's bullshit!" his wife shouted. She ran off in her furious state, unable to look at her deceitful husband.

As the man watched his wife run away, he saw Fable's head peeking around the corner. "I'll kill you!" he growled, putting his running skills to good use as he chased after Fable. Fable gave the enraged man the slip by hiding in the village's barns.

Once Fable was sure that the man was gone, he made his way towards his father to get his reward; one of the coins he needed. When his father saw him, he wasn't happy.

"I hear you've been going around doing bad deeds, but I'll make an exception," he said, handing over the promised coin for telling the woman about her cheating husband.

And then Fable ran away to look for more work he could do. He ran off towards the barns and saw a man standing there looking desperate for something. Fable walked over to ask the man what was wrong.

"Boy, could you do me a favor?" The man asked. "Watch these boxes for me while I go to relieve myself."

Fable agreed to do so and watched as the desperate man ran off to tend to the calls of nature. Right after he left, a small boy came down the hill. "Hey, let's bash these boxes! There should be some coins and prizes inside of them," the boy said. So, while Fable was deciding, he knew the farmer would return soon. He quickly ran over to the boxes and smashed them to pieces, collecting the five coins that were inside. The farmer came back down the hill.

"Thanks, Boy, for watching my supplies," he said gratefully. "I'll be sure to put in a good word for you to your father."

And then Fable took off and bought some candy for his little sister's birthday gift. He ran over to the traveling salesman and bought two chocolate boxes, one for his sister and one for him, rewarding himself for all of the trouble he'd gone through.

"Thanks, Boy," the traveling salesman said. Fable took off to the entrance of Oakville. He ran over to his sister, who was playing in the gardens.

"Do you know what today is? It's my birthday. Did you get me a present?" his sister asked, looking at Fable.

Fable handed her the chocolates. Then, before he got out of the garden patch, he saw a man running into Oakville and watched as he fell, seeing an arrow sticking out of his back. Before he died, he screamed: "Bandits are coming!"

Fable ducked down behind the fence, which was wired with vines. He could see a ton of bandits raiding Oakville through the cracks in the vines that were concealing him. He ran quickly up the hill to the Oakville Bridge and saw that all of the houses and shops were on fire.

He quickly ran to his house, finding his father lying on the ground with an arrow through him.

"Be brave . . . Son," his father choked, before dying right there.

This wizard named Maze walked up and teleported Fable out of Oakville. They stopped outside of the Oakville entrance and Fable threw up from watching his father die.

Maze then said, "I thought you'd have more guts than _that_, boy."

They then teleported to the guild in a sudden instant.

* * *

**I should have the next chapter written within a week or so. Check ya'll later! Please review!**


	2. new home

As he check out his new home at the hero's guild he saw a girl named whisper "hi you the new boy named fable am I correct" said whisper "your correct, and your name is whisper right" said fable "yes your correct, how did you know" said whisper "maze said there was a good friend in the guild and also its on your shirt, he also said that your going to help me train to be a hero" said fable "yea ill help you train will start tomorrow morning at dawn, but for right now ill show you around ok" said whisper "ok" said fable While he was looking around he saw a rose bush witch reminded him of his mother "she smelt like roses every day" said fable thinking out loud "what was that" said whisper "oh nothing I was just thinking out loud whisper" said fable, and she nodded. When he was done looking around he headed off to bed for the night he couldn't go to sleep because all he could think about his mother and his little sister being tortured by the bandits finally he cried himself to sleep. The next morning "wake up sleepy head will be late for training" said whisper he gets rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and got up whisper handed him a paper he read on the way out the letter said: 

**Dear fable**

**We want to inform you that people might come looking for you so that**

**Is why we have change your name to assassin I know your not thrilled to here this but it will make it safe for you and the people around you thanks.**

**Sincerely,**

**Maze**

he ripped up the letter and stuck it in his pocket "what is wrong fable" said whisper "I am assassin not fable they changed my name to assassin but its for my safety and for others" said assassin "they changed my name to it use to Elena and they changed mine to whisper, they do to keep your family from coming and getting you I think but I guess not" said whisper. He start his training with melee first he started to punch this straw target he punch the target 7 then the guild master said "your not making a good in pack here you go" he gave him a wooden stick after ten strikes he demolished the target, they had to replace it with a new one "there has been a report that there are ten wasp in the guild woods go kill them come back and talk to me" said the guild master. He ran quickly into the guild forest and smashed all the wasps then went back and talked to guild master "amazing your ready to be a guild apprentice do you want begin yes or no" said the guild master "yes" said assassin the great. Three years later "Wake up we will be late come on" said whisper than ran out for melee practice "put that stick away its time to use real weapons" said the guild master he hands him a long sword "you are fighting agents whisper" said the guild master and then her brother walked up "let see what whisper can do agents a farm boy" said thunder her brother assassin run towards whisper with all his might and slashes her ten times and then he blocked all of her attacks that she made "well done assassin good on to the next subject archery talk to me when your ready to begin" said the guild master" I'm ready" said assassin. He takes all the targets out in a instant like they where nothing "good are you ready to learn will power if you are talk to me" said the guild master "yes I am" said assassin they walked over to the water fall "ok electrocute the water and get the fish" said the guild master. He zapped all the fish and 39 fish floated to the top and assassin got a net and took all fish to eat "your ready to complete your training go talk to maze in the guild woods" said the guild master he ran into the guild woods as fast as he could run he talked to maze "you got to fight me to complete your training" said maze he slashed him ten times in the back then zapped him allover his body then shot ten arrows in "impressive you past your training now go to the chamber of sadness for your ceremony "you are now a hero you can do Quest now you can be good or evil no matter but you will change the world" said the guild master. 


End file.
